edfandomcom-20200215-history
Fa-La-La-La-Ed
"Fa, La, La, La, Ed" is the 25th episode of Season 2 and the 51st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode Ed spreads festive cheer and mistletoe kisses in the height of summer. Plot Ed and Eddy know they're not supposed to go into Edd's parents room, even Edd himself isn't allowed although of course that doesn't stop them. The thing with parents rooms of course, is that you never know just what treasures might be lurking in the closet, waiting to be discovered and in this case it turns out to be an antique cake and a box of Christmas decorations. Despite Double D and Eddy's rational explanation that it is in fact July, Ed goes into Christmas overdrive, brandishing mistletoe and spreading festive cheer to a bemused audience. Luckily for him, Eddy is distracted by the revelation that its Piggy Bank Day - all the Kids will be smashing open their piggies and for a small fee Eddy will do this for them with Edd's help. But when faced with the trusting innocence of the wide-eyed kids Double D breaks down and succumbs to Ed's Christmas spirit and its not long before all the other kids are under his spell too, Eddy is beside himself until he twigs that not only do the kids feel good but they feel generous too which is Eddy's cue to cash in on the moment. It's all going gloriously until Ed takes the spirit of giving just too far for Eddy's liking. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': to be Edd's mom "Eddward!! Must we remind you to do your homework?!" Ed: to be Edd's dad "That is right son. A mind is a terrible organ to shovel." ---- *'Edd': after seeing Eddy in his mom's bed "Eddy, you're contaminating mother's linen with millions of dead skin cells! If you two only knew the regiment of cleaning procedures you've set in place, you'd-" ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found!" up a pile of sticky notes "Sticky notes!" Edd: incensed "You put those back!" Eddy: "You're in trouble, Ed!'' off'' Ed: "I'm a bad boy!" off ---- *'Ed': "Poing!" hit by Eddy "Vwoosh!" Edd: "Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant!" ---- *'Ed': "What is that?" Eddy: "It's a hunk of baloney, Ed. What are ya?" Edd: "Baloney? Please! It's the ancestral fruitcake." Eddy: Ed "Looks like you got competition, Ed." Edd: "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" rewinds Edd "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas!" him again "Every Christmas!" ---- *'Ed': "Christmas, Eddy!" his Christmas wish list "I want a flying saucer, a pen & pencil set, four egg rolls, a subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly, a box of Band aids, a big book-" Eddy: "Get over it, Ed! It's July! Anyways, Christmas stinks! All I ever get is clothes!" Ed: "That is 'cause Santa knows you are a naughty boy, Eddy!" Eddy: his rag "Santa don't know squat!" Ed: horrified and grabbing Eddy is a choke hold "Don't ever say that, Eddy!" pause "Santa is making his list and checking it twice!" ---- *'Edd': from Ed's mistletoe "There's no kissing allowed in my parents room, Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "Ed, please! Someone may be watching." ---- *'Ed': muddled Santa mode "For it is Christmas and I bear stuff." ---- *'Jimmy': "My piggy!" Edd: well up in eyes "Oh, I'm so ashamed!" Ed: pats Double D's back] "There, there. Santa forgives." Edd: wailing Eddy: at angry kids nervously "Oh, how could you, Double D?! It's his hat! It's too tight! Cuts off the circulation, you know." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy's huge pig machine "I must feast my eyes on the sow of Christmas past." Kevin: "It's not Christmas, Rolf!" Eddy: "It's July!" Rolf: Kevin and Eddy "Not since Rolf's youth has the foul odor of the Christmas sow haunted Rolf's nostrils." by the Xmas spirit "Come, gather around Rolf, for I cannot contain the Christmas mirth crawling up my back hair." ---- *'Rolf':'' Wilfred'' "Chestnuts! I must have chestnuts!" ---- *'Eddy': "What are we waiting for, Double D? I know how to get the gift that keeps on giving!" Edd: "Sounds like mother's brussels sprouts." Trivia/Goofs *Some interesting things inside Edd's parent's closet are a box marked "Umbrellas 1959-1982", a box labeled "Edd's Baby Clothes", and also boxes named "Friday", "Masking Tape", and "Extra Smoke Detectors." *The Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen once again in the Junkyard in the episode "Dueling Eds". *Early in the episode, Edd says "My blood sugar seems a tad low.", which hints that he may be a diabetic. *The Eds got more than one quarter from all the kids, but Eddy only bought eight jawbreakers and was still out of money. *When the top of the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen before Ed takes it apart, the slot where the money would normally go changes positions. *When Eddy is spinning on Edd's parents' bedroom mirror, he yells "Jane, stop this crazy thing!" This is the catchphrase of George Jetson from "The Jetsons". *This is the first of two Christmas-themed episodes, the second being Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *Rolf, who had no idea about Christmas in Jingle Jingle Jangle, seems to be more aware about the holiday in this episode. *Rolf only gives away one shoe, but when Ed is shown talking to him after his giveaways, there is no other shoe to be seen. *Rolf gives a yo-yo to Jonny, which is likely the same yo-yo that Ed traded to him in the episode "Who, What, Where, Ed." *If you notice carefully (well, not that carefully,) when Rolf is giving away stuff, you'll realize that he's got his underwear on only, yet he only gave away his shirt, pants, a shoe, and two other non-clothing related objects. *When Edd is pondering Kevin's '... dork and beans...' line, his socks are colored the same as his skin. And in the scene when the Kids catch Edd about to smash the piggy bank, his socks are again colored the same as his skin. *Double-D informs Ed and Eddy that the second floor of his house is off-limits, but his room is on the second floor, and they play up in there frequently. *When the Eds were seen singing for Nazz and Kevin they already had two quarters. They were probably from Jonny and Plank. *When Ed gives Jimmy a jawbreaker, you can see that it goes through Jimmy's retainer/brace and into his mouth. *Eddy does get only clothes for Christmas - this has been proven in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *Ed's Christmas List: **A flying saucer **A pen and pencil set **4 egg rolls **A subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly **A box of Band-aids **A big book *According to Eddy it's July there are many gags in other Media that have a reference "Christmas in July". Gallery Eddy as edd mom.jpg|Eddy as Double D's Mom Ed glasses.jpg|Ed as Edd's Dad Piggy.jpg|Piggy Bank Belly Pumper Elf ed.jpg|Ed The Elf Unicycle.jpg|Who's the dork now!? Ed and Edd Fruit Cake.GIF|Can't be an Christmas holiday, without the fruitcake. Ed-rewinding-Edd-jpg.jpg|Ed rewinding Edd. Video 2OL1C1LEHQ8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams worked Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes where scams failed Category:Episodes where the Eds get Jawbreakers